1. Field
A washing machine having a heat module is provided.
2. Background
Recently developed washing machines may provide a drying function in addition to washing, rinsing, and spin-drying functions. Such a washing machine may include a heater or a heat pump module to generate hot air to dry laundry. However, such a washing machine may generate unpleasant odors due to stagnation of condensed fluid.